


Крылья Вёлунда

by Alfhild, fandom_Xenophilia



Series: FB 2015 [22]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Older Poetic Edda, Völundarkviða
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfhild/pseuds/Alfhild, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После того, как Вёлунд улетел из плена на сделанных им крыльях, Бёдвильд родила дочь. Прошли годы, и к дочери Вёлунда стали свататься знатные и могущественные люди Севера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Сватовство Хёрварда

**Author's Note:**

> Размер: миди, 8026 слов  
> Фандом: "Песнь о Вёлунде" и скандинавская мифология  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: конунг Нидуд, Бёдвильд, ОМП, ОЖП  
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: эпика и трагика  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Краткое содержание: после того, как Вёлунд улетел из плена на сделанных им крыльях, Бёдвильд родила дочь. Прошли годы, и к дочери Вёлунда стали свататься знатные и могущественные люди Севера.  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 - "Крылья Вёлунда"

Хёрвард смог без содрогания смотреть на свою будущую невесту только после третьей чарки, а после пятой начало даже казаться, что она еще ничего. Ну подумаешь, глаза смотрят в разные стороны, нос хоть на дрекку приделывай, сиськи поискать надо – да еще гадай теперь, не поперек ли там прорезано в нужном месте. Ладно, все равно ночью темно, а на ощупь все бабы одинаковые.  
Ему, как дорогому гостю, подавали не пиво и хмельной мед, а красное царьградское вино, сладкое и обманчиво легкое, и Хёрвард пил чарку за чаркой, хотя обычно старался не напиваться пьяным.  
Трезвых в длинном зале уже не было, кто-то и вовсе упал головой на стол и храпел, кто-то тискал служанку, а Хёрварду вдруг стало тошно, и он поспешил на двор. По дороге обо что-то приложился плечом и забыл пригнуть голову в дверях, но выскочить успел. Над лужей блевотины он и протрезвел. Уперся обеими руками и лбом в стену отхожего места, постоял немного. Обычно люди свою несчастную судьбу оплакивают, а Хёрвард вот облевал.  
Но деваться некуда. То есть от свадьбы некуда, а так можно в зал не возвращаться, все равно все уже пьяные и не заметят, что жениха-то и нет. Нетвердыми ногами Хёрвард проковылял через двор и вышел наружу.  
Усадьба конунга Нидуда была построена в давние времена и с тех пор только разрасталась. Ворота заперли на ночь, и возле них скучали два сторожа. Хёрвард побрел куда глаза глядят – а глядели они на красноватый отблеск из распахнутой настежь двери кузницы. Сбоку от двери торчал из утоптанной земли горбатый каменный бок, и на нем сидел парень – закопченный, в грязной прожженой рубашке, мокрой от пота, и развязывал платок, которым покрывал волосы для работы. Хёрвард остановился. Парень тряхнул длинными светлыми кудрями, потянулся и тут заметил Хёрварда. Хёрварду не очень понравилось, как он смотрел.  
– Ты кто? – спросил Хёрвард, хмуря брови для солидности.  
– Я-то здешний кузнец, – ответил парень. – А ты, видать, свататься приплыл?  
– А что ты так на меня смотришь?  
– Да так, – кузнец неопределенно помахал рукой. – Смелый ты.  
Хёрварду стало интересно.  
– Почему ты так решил?  
– Ну вот смотри: раньше конунг наш выдавал замуж свою дочь, к ней сватались-сватались, да так она и осталась непросватанной. Теперь ее дочь в возраст вошла, уж третий год сватов засылают, а она все не просватана...  
– А почему?  
– Боятся, – пожал плечами кузнец, приглаживая взъерошенные и спутанные волосы.  
Хёрвард хмыкнул:  
– Невесту, что ли? Потому, видать, и не просватали ее до сих пор, что женихи как посмотрят, так и бегом бегут блевать – она ж страшнее троллихи.  
– От вида троллихи ты бы не блевал, а обоссался, – спокойно заметил кузнец.  
– А то ты троллиху своими глазами видал!  
– И троллиху, и кое-чего похуже, – кивнул тот. – Ты как за ворота выйдешь, Хёрвард ярл, осторожно ходи. Здесь самый край мира, дальше только земли сумерек. Так ты все ж будешь сватать йомфру Хеммель, хоть она и страшна собой?  
Хёрвард помотал головой. Хмель на ночном холодном ветерке почти весь выветрился, голова была ясная, только ноги держали плоховато.  
– Мне деваться некуда, – с горечью сказал он. – Да и поздно уже отступать, засмеют.  
– Бремя шеи липы злата  
Взору дуба битв немило,  
Но приятен его слуху  
Звон огня руки владыки.  
Ну что ж, будет у нашей йомфру хороший наложник – дорогой, правда, за сына рабыни столько на торгу не дают.  
Не протрезвей Хёрвард – кинулся бы, и осталась бы страшненькая внучка Нидуда без жениха, а сам Нидуд – без кузнеца. Но Хёрвард вовремя приметил огненные точки в глазах парня и то, как ловко он перехватил молот.  
Сердце отсчитало два удара, и тут кузнец засмеялся и молот отложил.  
– Ладно, не горячись. Йомфру и сама дочь раба, так что тебя этим никто здесь попрекать не станет. Прости за худое слово.  
Утешил, называется...  
От удивления Хёрвард о гневе позабыл, и о позорной висе тоже. Дочь Нидуда прижила дитя от трэля – и осталось жива? Ну ладно, единственную дочь отец пожалел... Но ублюдков в таких случаях всегда выбрасывают!  
Спьяну сам не понял, как брякнул это вслух.  
– Это, гостюшка, был не простой раб. Это был пленный князь альвов. Я же сказал тебе: здесь мир людей кончается, дальше Сумерки.  
– Погоди. Я слыхал, что Нидуд когда-то пленил альва-кузнеца, так это он?..  
– Вёлунд его звали.  
– Точно! Вспомнил я эту историю…  
– И что ты вспомнил?  
– Ну, как… Конунг Нидуд пошел в северные земли и пленил там альва…  
– И все? – Парень скривил губы. – Мало же у вас об этом знают.  
– А ты больше знаешь?  
– А как же! И тебе стоит узнать. Тут к северу есть край, который зовется Ульвдалир. Там жили три альва, люди звали их Слагфид, Эгиль и Вёлунд. Жены их были валькирии. Каждые девять лет валькирии улетали высоко в Широко-Синее, к другим валькириям. У альвов было много сокровищ, а Вёлунд дружил с двергами Рудной горы, и они носили ему самолучшее железо и серебро из своих шахт. И вот случилось так, что валькирии вновь улетели в Широко-Синее, а Слагфид и Эгиль отправились за ними. И в доме остался один Вёлунд, самый искусный кузнец из них троих. Нидуд пошел к ведьме из Железного Леса, и она навела на Ульвдалир чары, так что Вёлунд заснул у озера непробудным сном. Тогда Нидуд пришел туда, забрал все сокровища братьев и привез Вёлунда пленником в Свитьод. У Вёлунда было кольцо для обручения, невиданной красоты – Нидуд отдал его своей дочери Бёдвильд, а меч Вёлунда взял себе. Чтобы Вёлунд не мог сбежать и отомстить, Нидуд велел обрезать ему волосы и подрезать сухожилия под коленями. После того он велел отвезти его на остров Севарстёд – вон он, торчит посреди фьорда – и заставил ковать прекрасные вещи для себя. Вёлунд не мог призвать братьев на помощь, но он сковал себе лебединые крылья и улетел. А перед тем убил двоих сыновей Нидуда и обольстил Бёдвильд. А она родила дочь. У Нидуда было еще две жены потом, и ни одна не родила ему детей.  
Хёрвард долго молчал, так и сяк ворочая эту историю в голове, потом сказал:  
– Понятно теперь, почему конунг оставил ублюдка. Кому охота навлекать на себя гнев альвов?  
Кузнец хмыкнул:  
– Зато с тех пор в Свитьоде не было голодных лет и никого не выносили в лес.  
– Из-за этой... этой? – недоверчиво спросил Хёрвард. – А еще говорят, что альвы дивно прекрасны обликом.  
Кузнец расхохотался.  
– Кто о чем, а жених все о своем! Можно подумать, ты видел хоть одного альва своими глазами!  
Хёрвард встал и пошел прочь. Совсем заморочил ему голову этот кузнец!

С утра головы болели у всех, один Хёрвард отделался легко. Странно было, что тут его принимают как ярла – сам он до сих пор не привык, что над ним нет твердой отцовской руки и что за своих людей и дрекку он отвечает сам. Хёрвард ходил с отцом в походы с двенадцати лет, ловко управлялся с парусом, побывал на Свальбарде, в стране словен и в Иберии, но всегда за его спиной был отец-конунг, был дом, куда они возвращались из похода. До нынешней весны, когда зимняя хворь унесла конунга Торварда, и его старшие сыновья выгнали младшего из дому. Никогда не было любви между сыновьями Ингиторы, просватанной жены, и Вигдис, наложницы, так что едва отец умер, как Хёрварду пришлось туго, он взял всех, кто захотел пойти с ним, и ушел в море.  
Был у него хороший корабль, золото из прошлогодней добычи, два десятка хирдманов – молодых парней, которым не нашлось места у нового конунга, и Торбранд, воспитатель и отцов побратим. Много таких вольных ярлов скитается по морям в надежде обрести дом на суше, но немногим это удается. Хёрвард был твердо намерен сделаться зятем Нидуда и дать дом своим людям. Всего-то и надо было – жениться на уродине, с которой его обручил отец, будь она хоть дочь альва, хоть трэля, хоть инеистого великана. Женился же Фрейр на великанше Скади, в конце-то концов!

Вечером конунг Нидуд снова давал пир в честь гостей. Рядом с седобородым хозяином сидела его дочь Бёдвильд. Хёрвард с трудом отводил от нее взгляд – она была красивая, хотя ей уже шел четвертый десяток лет, а в свете факелов казалась совсем молодой. На груди у нее красовалось золотое ожерелье искусной работы – Хёрвард никогда такого не видел, словно из тончайших золотых нитей сплетено, с крохотными звездочками цветов и подвеской в виде лебединого пера. Госпожа Бёдвильд сидела прямо и все время молчала. А кольцо у нее, заметил Хёрвард, только одно, той же работы, что и ожерелье. Была бы дочка на нее похожа...  
Только о ней подумал – как она и сама явилась. Девушка шла к хозяйскому столу, и разговоры уже разгоряченных пивом гостей стихали за ее спиной. Нижнее платье у нее было белым, а верхнее – черным, без вышивки и тесьмы. Серебряный пояс и две простые пряжки – вот и все украшения. Вьющиеся светлые волосы перехвачены ремешком. Да уж, видать, лицо для дочери красавицы Бёдвильд слепил злокозненный Локи, стоило Фрейе отвернуться.  
– Ну как, Хёрвард сын Торварда, ты уже протрезвел или напился снова так, что не отличишь красного вина от кислой бражки? – спросила она звонким ясным голосом.  
"Еще и язык у нее острый," – с тоской подумал Хёрвард. Вот ведь послали норны суженую.  
– Зато я постиг одну мудрость, Хеммель дочь Бёдвильд, – сказал Хёрвард.  
– Какую же?  
– Хрофт премудрый нам не поведал  
Тайны, что ныне открылась скальду:  
От вина из Царьграда  
Похмелье не лучше,  
Чем от ячменного пива.  
Хирдманы и ярлы захохотали, даже конунг улыбнулся. Не зря Хёрвард с самого утра так и сяк вертел слова в похмельной голове – виса вышла не особо искусной, но смешной.  
Одна Хеммель поджала тонкие губы.  
– Может, у вас на юге это и зовут стихами, но, сдается мне, этот скальд испил того меда, что вышел из-под орлиного хвоста, да еще и скис от скуки. – Она уперла руку в бок и ткнула другой в Хёрварда. – Слушай, жених. Я выйду за тебя замуж, если ты выполнишь три условия.  
– Да ну? А если я не соглашусь?  
Хёрвард чувствовал, что все взгляды направлены на них.  
– Уберешься отсюда холостым.  
– И ты нарушишь волю конунга?  
– Не конунгу же ложиться с тобой в постель, – фыркнула эта оторва. Краем глаза Хёрвард заметил, что конунг побагровел лицом и аж затрясся.  
– И какие условия?  
– Обгонишь меня – до мыса и обратно. Три выстрела из лука сделаешь лучше меня. – Она криво усмехнулась. – Не напивайся нынче – бежим завтра с восходом солнца.  
Развернулась и пошла прочь.  
– Эй, третье условие какое? – крикнул Хёрвард ей в спину.  
– Выполнишь два первых – узнаешь, – не оборачиваясь, пообещала она.  
Хёрвард проводил ее взглядом и утер взмокший лоб.  
– Что задумался? – спросил Торбранд.  
– Она случаем, стихов не складывает? – спросил Хёрвард.  
– Это нет, – ответил ему Ингъяльд ярл, предводитель дружины Нидуда. – Даже странно, но от нее никто никогда ни единого кеннинга не слыхал.  
– А какое третье условие у нее? – поинтересовался Хёрвард.  
– Этого никто не знает, – ответил Ингъяльд. – Те, которые к ней прежде сватались, на первых двух проигрывали.

Наутро все обитатели усадьбы собрались посмотреть, кто кого обгонит. Хёрвард надел разношенные башмаки, в которых было легко ноге. Он стоял и перешучивался со своими хирдманами, и не заметил, как Хеммель возникла рядом.  
При солнечном свете она выглядела получше, вроде не такая страшная, ну, остроносенькая, ну, скулы торчат – разве что косой глаз... А волосы у нее были светлого золота и вились мелкими кудряшками. Для состязания она заплела косу и оделась в мужское, и стало заметно, что она очень худа. Девка – она ж кругленькая должна быть, чтобы и сверху ладно было, и снизу, а тут не пойми что.  
Конунг Нидуд глядеть на состязание не пришел. В толпе стояла только госпожа Бёдвильд, и снова на груди у нее было чудесное ожерелье с серебряным пёрышком. Хёрвард встал рядом с Хеммель, удивился – зачем она пригнулась и руку за спину завела?  
Но как только госпожа Бёдвильд махнула платком и крикнула: "Беги!" – понял. Проклятая девчонка сорвалась вперед, как стрела с тетивы, и полетела – только пятки засверкали. Хёрвард погнался следом, уговаривая себя не спешить. Она-то худая да легкая, ей бежать легко, а ему надо б поберечь дыхание. Хёрвард считал, что хорошо бегает, он мог и в доспехе бежать, и по песку, но тут ему пришлось тяжко. Он бежал к белому камню на длинном, выдающемся в море мысу, а впереди по выгоревшей рубахе моталась туда-сюда толстая золотая коса, ходили взад и вперед острые локти. Девчонка обежала вокруг камня, и Хёрвард, взглянув ей в лицо, не увидел даже бисеринок пота на висках. Губы зло поджаты, глазами так и зыркнула.  
И тут Хёрвард , поравнявшись с ней, подставил ей подножку. Он сам этого не ожидал, а уж Хеммель тем более. Она упала и покатилась по травяному склону вниз. Судя по невнятным возгласам, не убилась – и ладно. Обегая камень, он увидел, как впереди Хеммель снова выбралась на тропу и пустилась бежать – уже не так быстро, припадая на одну ногу. Хёрвард догнал ее и дернул за растрепанную бледно-золотую косу. Хеммель мотнуло в сторону, но на этот раз она не упала. Теперь Хёрвард бежал первым. Башмаки бухали по земле, пот заливал глаза, рубаха на спине промокла. Он бежал все быстрее, стараясь не хватать воздух рваными кусками. Краем глаза увидел рядом белую тень – и уж постарался не дать ей выйти вперёд, дорожка тут была узкая, по сторонам сплошные колючие заросли, подлесок и низкие подушки можжевельника.  
Как только заросли отступили и открылась поляна, на которой толпились зрители, Хеммель его чуть не обошла, но не успела, они перебежали бы черту одновременно, если бы у Хеммель не подломилась ушибленная нога. Она отстала всего на полшага.  
Хёрвард пробежал еще несколько шагов и остановился. Сердце бухало в ушах, перед глазами поплыли темные круги, а лицо наверняка пылало от стыда и позора.  
Вечером он не удержался и все рассказал Торбранду.  
– Это ты здорово придумал, ярл! – воскликнул Торбранд.  
Хёрвард так удивился, что аж рот раскрыл.  
– Вы ж не договаривались не драться по дороге, – пояснил тот. – Так что все честно. Со стрелами тоже что-нибудь придумаем.  
Отчего-то это не успокоило совести Хёрварда.


	2. На горе и под горой

Солнце стало клониться к закату, когда Хёрвард сообразил, что окончательно заблудился. Он уже долго бродил среди каменных осыпей и реденького лесочка вокруг Рудной горы, и никак не мог выбраться на дорогу, по которой пришел. Дорога вела к южной стороне горы, там работники добывали в копях железо и выплавляли из него крицы, похожие на непропеченные, ноздреватые хлебы, их продавали на больших торгах – здешнее железо ценилось, не то что южное, болотное, которое легко ржавело. Черные столбы дыма высоко вонзались в небо, и Хёрвард думал, что сможет по ним выйти к дороге. Но дыма не было видно уже давно, солнце скрыли набежавшие облачка. Хёрвард присел на камень и задумался.  
И вдруг почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд. Он вскинулся, осмотрелся. За чахлой сосенкой кто-то прятался.  
– Эй, кто там? – окликнул Хёрвард. – Выходи!  
От ствола отделилась... женщина. В буром, выцветшем платье, с взлохмаченными тусклыми волосами, она сделала шаг, другой... Хёрварду стало не по себе. Что-то в ней было... она подбиралась бочком, избегая прямого взгляда.  
Хёрвард взялся за рукоять ножа. Женщина остановилась и откинула с лица спутанные пряди. Прямо на Хёрварда глянули жуткие, болотного цвета глаза со щелочкой зрачка. Он попытался отвести взгляд и не смог. Страшное неподвижное лицо не отпускало.  
Хёрвард сделал шаг назад, другой. Горло перехватило, он даже не мог крикнуть. Нечисть надвигалась, Хёрвард видел, как шевелятся ее длинные, намного длиннее, чем у человека, узловатые пальцы, и понимал, что вот сейчас она дотронется до него – и он умрет на месте.  
– Ах ты, дрянь такая! – крикнул кто-то рядом. – Опять за старое взялась?  
Наваждение мигом рассеялось, страх отпустил. Тварь как-то разом обмякла, захныкала, сгорбилась, лицо ее стало просто стертым, неприметным, на глаза опустились тяжелые веки.  
– Иди отсюда, – добавил сердитый голос. – Вали, пока я добрый.  
Тварь быстро-быстро засеменила прочь и как-то разом исчезла из виду. Хёрвард обернулся.  
Позади стоял давешний кузнец, встрепанный и злой. На плече у него была палка. С палки свисала здоровенная треска и связка рыбешки помельче.  
– Ты что здесь забыл, конунгов сын?  
– Я заблудился, – виновато сказал Хёрвард, даже не обидевшись на намек. – Спасибо, что прогнал ее.  
Кузнец немного остыл.  
– Ладно, пойдем. Только иди прямо за мной и делай, как я скажу.  
– А это кто был? – спросил Хёрвард.  
– Троллиха, – ответил кузнец. – Опять с дальнего ельника прибрела, поганка.  
"Да если ты увидишь троллиху, ты обоссышься" – вспомнил Хёрвард. Ведь точно чуть не обоссался со страху.  
Едва заметная тропка тем временем привела их к широкой площадке, над которой нависала скала. Кузнец достал из ножен на поясе нож и рукояткой постучал по камню. Хёрвард хотел спросить, зачем, но тут заметил, что тень между двумя выступами скалы вовсе не тень, а темный проход. Кузнец спокойно пошел туда, прямо в гору, и Хёрвард, сглотнув горькую слюну, зашагал следом. На мгновение мелькнула мысль, что это вовсе не тот парень идет с ним рядом, а подменыш, но нож у него был настоящий, железный, а пряжки на поясе и кошеле – серебряные.  
Глаза привыкли к темноте, и Хёрвард различил большую пещеру с высоким сводом, ровным, полукруглым, словно его нарочно таким вытесали. А ведь вытесали, – понял Хёрвард, как и колонны вдоль стен.  
– Доброго вам дня под каменным небом, – громко сказал кузнец и поклонился.  
Хёрвард ничего не сказал, но тоже поклонился.  
– Доброго тебе дня под Широко-Синим! – ответил из сумрака низкий, гулкий голос.  
Голос принадлежал низкому, но очень широкоплечему мужчине с пышной рыжей бородой. Тускло отблескивало золото на его поясе, бычью шею обвивала золотая гривна.  
– Это мой гость, – сказал кузнец. – Зови его Гестом, почтенный Кремень.  
Хёрвард снова неловко поклонился.  
Рыжебородый окинул Хёрварда внимательным взглядом и сказал:  
– Ну что ж, рад в своем доме и тебе, Гест.  
– Вот подарок, – сказал кузнец, сбрасывая с плеча рыбину. – И еще для Колокольчик.  
Рыжебородый обрадовался.  
– Ну, благодарствую, Пёрышко! Рыбку-то Колокольчик страсть как любит, с рыбкой-то и поправится быстро. Да она уж и здорова почти, помогли твои травки.  
– Рад слышать.  
Хозяин повел их в большой зал, освещенный множеством хрустальных светильников, и, увидев толпящихся там коренастых, низкорослых человечков, Хёрвард понял, куда попал – в гору, к двергам!  
Понятно теперь, почему парень, который еще двадцатой зимы не видел, уже кузнец, да неплохой – с двергами водится. А дверги самые искусные мастера в мире, это все знают. Только мало кто их видел. Хотя слухи-то ходили, что в Рудной горе, на самом краю Свитьода, живут дверги – еще с тех времен, когда Тор воевал с йотунами. Дверги – это же все знают – народ Тора, это они сковали ему упряжь для козлов, железные колеса для колесницы, кольчугу со шлемом и молот Мьеллнир.  
– Рот закрой, – тихо сказал ему кузнец и ткнул локтем в бок. – Раз уж я тебя сюда привел, сиди тихо, имени своего не называй, пива не пей, а ешь только то, что вот она тебе подаст.  
Хёрвард обернулся и увидел девчушку, которая макушкой едва доставала ему до груди. Зато плечи у нее были как у взрослого мужика.  
– Это Колокольчик.  
Двергица забавно поклонилась и откровенно уставилась на Хёрварда. Она была круглолицая, со вздернутым носиком и полными губами, вот только глазищи выдавали нелюдскую суть – ярко-зеленые, как мох на солнце или тот чудный камень в золотом перстне, который Хёрвард взял у англов и преподнес в дар Нидуду. Одежда у нее тоже была зеленая, без вышивки, зато ожерелье и зарукавья золотые, и в косичке над правым ухом – золотой колокольчик.  
– А он красивый для человека. Пёрышко, он твой друг?  
– Нет, – сказал Пёрышко. – Он мой гость.  
И Хёрварду почему-то стало обидно.  
Он сидел молча, ел то, что ему подкладывала Колокольчик, и глазел вокруг, забыв о приличиях.  
Стены в этой палате были изукрашены зеленым камнем со светлыми и темными прожилками, и если присмотреться, в прожилках этих можно было увидеть разные чудеса – то ящерку, то листик, то цветок, то целую поляну лесную. Светильниками были прозрачные кристаллы, подвешенные на стенах и гроздью к потолку, и светло было, как солнечным днем. Огромный стол покрыт браной скатертью, блюда все из золота да серебра, а кубки такой искусной работы, какой Хёрвард ни разу в жизни не видал.  
Дверги пили светлое пиво, ели мясо и сладкую пареную репу, огненно-рыжая женщина разносила куски печеной рыбы – видать, рыба у двергов считалась лакомством, – словом, все как у людей.  
Хёрвард прислушался к разговору.  
– Вести пришли с севера, – говорил Кремень, оглаживая бороду. – Какой-то герой прошлым летом ранил дракона Фраму и забрал все его золото. Фрама же заполз в свою пещеру, чтобы отлежаться, но тролли слышали, как он поклялся добыть себе новое золотое ложе.  
Хёрвард кивнул – что ж еще делать дракону? Драконы копят золото и спят на нем, погружаясь в золотые сны. Чем больше сокровище, тем славней дракон. Вот взять хотя бы Фафнира, которого убил Сигурд сын Сигмунда, – говорят, что его сокровище было самым великим драконьим сокровищем в мире. А теперь оно проклято, и три речные девы стерегут его на дне Рейна.  
– Конунг-то как – все копит золотишко? – спросил Кремень.  
– Копит, – ответил Пёрышко. – Прошлым летом большую добычу его дружина взяла в южных землях. Удивительно просто, что конунг столько добычи берет, а к нам до сих пор никто не приходил мстить или грабить. Мы тут живем на краю мира, народу немного совсем, и дружина-то у конунга не самая большая.  
– Верно. Не будет людям удачи от Нидудова золота. Кто грабит золото альвов, тот теряет удачу. Не-ет, от людей Нидуду бояться нечего.  
– А не от людей? – спросил Хёрвард.  
– Тролли говорят, что сейчас Фрама уже набрался сил и ползет к ближайшему золоту. А ближайшее – это у Нидуда.  
Пёрышко нахмурился.  
– Можно сделать засаду на его пути и убить мечом в брюхо.  
– Это у Фафнира было мягкое брюхо, потому что Фафнир-то был превращенным драконом, и мы, дверги, это хорошо знаем, Фафнир-то был братом Регину, из двергов Озерного края. А Фрама – огнезмей, и на брюхе у него прочная чешуя.  
– Как же его убить?  
Кремень долго молчал, потом сказал:  
– Небесное железо его убьет. Или клинок альвов.  
Пёрышко – Хёрвард решил называть его так, раз не хочет сам назвать свое имя – задумался, а вскоре начал прощаться.  
Снаружи уже спускались сумерки. Хёрвард невольно оглянулся – а ну как давешняя троллиха стережет в редколесье? Пёрышко молчал всю дорогу, а Хёрвард, хоть и любопытно было, с расспросами не полез.

Насчет стрельбы Хёрвард уже не переживал – перегорел. Он не сомневался – Торбранд что-нибудь придумает, чтобы заставить Хеммель промахнуться. Но ведь плох тот стрелок, который теряет стрелу, отвлекшись на окрик. Успокоив совесть таким рассуждением, Хёрвард лег спать. О двергах и кузнеце он даже Торбранду не стал рассказывать.  
День наутро был безветренный, как нарочно для состязания. Ингьяльд ярл сам поставил мишень на полсотни шагов. Хёрвард неплохо стрелял из лука и был уверен, что легко победит даже без хитростей. Уверенность его поколебалась, когда он увидел Хеммель. Она снова была в мужской рубахе, а в руке несла большую, чуть ли не в человеческий рост, палку. Она остановилась рядом с Хёрвардом и одним плавным движением натянула на палку тетиву. Хёрвард видел похожие луки на западных островах, из них валлийцы били без промаха на сотню шагов, и стрела пробивала насквозь человека в кольчуге.  
Стреляла она – словно гладью вышивала. Хёрвард не успел ничего сказать, а в мишени уже сидела первая стрела с белыми перьями. Ему хотелось выстрелить так же легко, почти навскидку, но он не мог позволить себе промаха, поэтому прицелился, задержал дыхание и только тогда отпустил тетиву. Его стрела, с пестрыми гусиными перьями, вонзилась рядом. Он перевел дыхание. Хеммель снова выстрелила – как-то это у нее получалось так красиво, что залюбоваться можно – одним движением она накладывала стрелу, оттягивала тетиву и отпускала ее. Вторая ее стрела вонзилась впритык к первой. Вторую стрелу Хёрвард чуть не упустил, она вонзилась в стороне от первой.  
Если Торбранд будет что-то делать, то вот сейчас, на третьей стреле. Хёрвард был к этому готов. Он натянул лук одновременно с Хеммель, и тут раздался женский крик. Хёрвард выстрелил – пестрые перья затрепетали между одной из стрел Хеммель и его собственной, и только тогда оглянулся.  
Хеммель тоже выстрелила – но не в мишень. У ног фру Бёдвильд извивалась крупная черная змея, пригвожденная к земле стрелой с белым оперением.  
Хеммель опустила лук и, не оглянувшись на Хёрварда и мишень, побежала к матери. Сказала что-то – Хёрвард не слышал за поднявшимся гомоном – потом достала нож и отрубила змее голову. Женщины и девицы рядом с Бёдвильд снова подняли визг.  
Хёрвард посмотрел на конунга – тот чуть ли не ухмылялся в бороду, на его ярлов, на довольного Торбранда, и с изумлением услышал, как Ингъяльд кричит:  
– Хёрвард ярл победил! Вот его стрелы, все пришли в цель!  
Победил? Но ведь это Хеммель показала, что стреляет лучше него! Он бы не успел, не смог…  
– Третье условие! – выкрикнул кто-то из хирдманов. Его поддержали: – Третье! Третье!  
Хеммель оторвалась от матери и, мягко ступая, вышла вперед. Она не ухмылялась и не кривила лицо, но Хёрвард почему-то вспомнил давешнюю троллиху. Он лишь теперь разглядел, что глаза у Хеммель светлые, почти прозрачные, чуть больше, чем положено человеку, а ресницы белые, густые и длинные.  
– За три дня и три ночи найди меня среди жителей Свитьода, – сказала она.  
Спустила тетиву со своего лука и ушла.  
“Как это – найди?” – хотел спросить Хёрвард, но ее уже не было. Люди расходились, переговариваясь между собой, а к нему подошли Торбранд и Ингъяльд. Хёрвард уже не сомневался, что змея не сама приползла под ноги фру Бёдвильд.  
– Скажи мне, Ингъяльд ярл, что это значит – найди меня?  
– Она же крови альвов, – ответил Ингъяльд. – А они мастера глаза отводить. Водится такое за ней – вроде не было никого, а вдруг она тут. На самом-то деле она давно рядом была, только никто не замечал, пока она не заговорила или кто-нибудь не присмотрелся.  
– Так это чары?  
– Вот как бы объяснить? Вроде как звери прячутся или там птицы – сначала и не заметишь, глаз надо иметь наметанный.  
Хёрвард покивал, мол, понял и пошел выдирать стрелы из мишени. Заодно и обе белые выдернул – они были длиннее, с ровными красивыми наконечниками. Небось, Пёрышко ковал.


	3. Копье Белое Пламя

Хёрвард слонялся по всей усадьбе. Пару раз он даже успевал заметить черное платье и белые рукава, но они тут же исчезали. В конце концов он приплелся к кузнице. Мешать кузнецу он не собирался. Хотел посидеть и чтобы никто не приставал – сюда, в самый угол обширного заднего двора, мало кто забредал.  
В кузне пылал горн, из двери пыхало жаром. Шумно выдыхали мехи, раздувавшие пламя. Потом послышалось невнятное восклицание, шум стих, и на пороге появился Пёрышко, чумазый и злой. Плюхнулся на траву возле валуна и обхватил руками голову.  
Хёрвард подошел, сел рядом. От Пёрышка пахло дымом, углем – и сильнее всего окалиной.  
– Ты чего здесь забыл? – хмуро спросил кузнец.  
– Да я так, посидеть подумать…  
– Это мой камень, – сказал Пёрышко серьезно. – Так что сначала скажи, что ты на нем собрался думать.  
– Ну… – Хёрвард не знал, с чего начать, и выпалил первое, что сидело в голове, как заноза: – А почему конунг велел объявить, что я победил? Мы ведь не договаривались, что надо именно в столб все стрелы, условие было – кто лучше стреляет.  
– А что тебе не по нраву? Ты же выиграл?  
– Она стреляет лучше, – сказал Хёрвард, с тоской понимая, что не может объяснить. В его душе долг ярла и клятва обручения сражались с чем-то странным, маленьким и слабым, но очень неудобным. – А откуда она взяла такой странный лук?  
Пёрышко пожал плечами.  
– Это лук Вёлунда. Говорят, что никто из хирдманов конунга не смог его натянуть.  
– А ты пробовал?  
– Я не хирдман.  
Они долго сидели молча, потом Пёрышко пробормотал:  
– Не выходит у меня ничего. Мягкое оно, понимаешь? Железо и есть.  
– А чем железо тебе плохо? – удивился Хёрвард.  
– У тебя меч какой? – спросил Пёрышко. – Стальной?  
– Ну... да, – удивленно ответил Хёрвард.  
– Вот и мне из этого куска железа надо сталь сварить, а как, коли у меня жара в горне не хватает? Небесное железо – он очень чистое, но мягкое.  
Хёрвард вспомнил разговоры в подгорном чертоге.  
– Ты правда думаешь, что к вам сюда приползет дракон?  
– Может, и не приползет. Драконы, говорят, чуют, где много золота.  
– Что, Пёрышко, не выходит у тебя клинок из небесного железа? – приглушенно рокотнул рядом низкий голос.  
Хёрвард подскочил, как ужаленный. Он и не думал, что тяжелый дверг может так бесшумно подойти.  
– Привет тебе под бессолнечным небом, Кремень, – сказал Пёрышко.  
Точно, подумал Хёрвард, солнце-то давно село. Ему стало любопытно – верно ли дверги обращаются в камень, стоит на них упасть солнечному лучу?  
– Ты мне смотри, – проговорил Кремень, грозя Хёрварду пальцем.– Знаю я вашу натуру людскую. Стоишь и думаешь, как бы проверить, каменеют ли дверги под солнцем, а?  
Хёрвард почувствовал, что против воли краснеет и злится.  
– Я тебе не Альвис-свартальв! – грозно рыкнул дверг. Он поворчал еще и сказал кузнецу: – Знаю я, Пёрышко, что тебе нужно. Горн тебе нужен погорячее, да хороший молотобоец. И я знаю, где их найти.  
Пёрышко поднял голову. На чумазом лице блеснули светлые глаза.  
– Смотри туда, – дверг вытянул руку, указывая на скалистый островок посреди фиорда.  
– Севарстёд... – прошептал Пёрышко, меняясь в лице. – Севарстёд...  
Дверг совершенно по-человечески хмыкнул и сказал, обращаясь к Хёрварду:  
– А ты, конунгов сын, поди-ка да найди хорошую лодку, чтоб туда сплавать.  
Лодка у Хёрварда была. Он уже проверил, нет ли течи, как спохватился – это что же, он уплывает с Пёрышком и двергом на остров, а ведь отпущенный на третье испытание срок идет! Вот уже половина дня и целый вечер прошли, а он так и не отыскал Хеммель.  
– Слушай, – сказал он кузнецу. – мне же надо найти Хеммель. Если я вас туда отвезу – поможешь мне ее найти? Она ведь не сказала, что нельзя просить помощи.  
Кузнец и дверг переглянулись.  
– Я укажу тебе на нее, – сказал Пёрышко и криво усмехнулся.

Летние сумерки тянутся долго, в них почти светло, разве что солнца нет – как пасмурным днем, и все цвета меркнут, тускнеют. Остров Севарстёд вырастал впереди, словно серые скалы поднимались из серой воды.  
Кремень сидел на скамье, опасливо смотрел в море – дверги моря не любят, опасаются неверной волнующейся воды. Хёрвард приметил, что с парусом Пёрышко управляется уверенно, но похуже него.  
Место, где можно пристать к берегу, на острове было одно – широкая пологая полоса гальки, которую прилив закрывал почти целиком. Дальше понимался крутой склон, поросший редкими кривыми сосенками и плотными кустами можжевельника.  
Хёрвард и Пёрышко вытащили лодку повыше, чтобы прилив не унес, и огляделись. Дверг уже манил их, махал рукой на узкую тропку меж валунов.  
Тропа сделала поворот и вывела их на ровное место. К боку скалы прижимались потемневшие от непогоды строения.  
– Кузня Вёлунда! – догадался Хёрвард. – Это же тут его поселил конунг Нидуд!  
Пёрышко оттер его плечом с дороги, рванул приржавевший засов на сколоченной из толстых досок двери. К удивлению Хёрварда, засов вышел из петель, дверь распахнулась. Внутри было темно, но сыростью не пахло. Пылью, окалиной, остывшим очагом... Пёрышко пошарил в темноте, ударил кремнем о кресало – разгорелся огонек. Он понял факел над головой. Каменные стены сходились неровным широким углом, и только передняя стена с дверью была сделана руками человека. Весь угол занимала печь, сбоку торчали сложенные мехи. Лари вдоль стен, каменная наковальня перед печью – Хёрвард никогда такой не видел. Какие-то бочки, опрокинутая скамья, лавки вдоль стен...  
Пёрышко ходил по этой чудной кузне, светил факелом, разглядывал. Потом положил на наковальню тяжелый сверток и сказал:  
– Завтра попробую. Отвезти тебя обратно, Кремень?  
Дверг вместо ответа трижды стукнул по стене – звякнули золотые обручья, стукнул об камень тусклый перстень. Тень на стене стала глубже, чернее, дверг шагнул в нее – и исчез. Хёрвард осторожно потрогал то место – камень и камень, нетронутая скала.  
Сумерки сгустились в темноту. Было тихо, только шумел ветер в скалах и верхушках сосен, да шумело море. Хёрварду было не по себе без оружия под рукой – не считать же оружием один нож. Из скалы неподалеку бил родник, Хёрвард сходил к нему и принес воды в покривившемся ведре. Пёрышко тем временем развел огонь в очаге и сидел на лавке, свесив руки между колен. Хёрвард сел рядом с ним и задал вопрос, который мучил его всю дорогу:  
– Если она умеет отводить глаза, то почему она не отвела мне? Показалась бы красавицей – и все.  
– Ну да, – фыркнул Пёрышко. – А потом наутро после свадьбы ты бы проснулся и увидел ее рядом с собой.  
– Ага, и помер бы с перепугу, – засмеялся Хёрвард. – Нет, правда, почему?  
– Ты вот думаешь, что она уродина – а отведет глаза и покажется тебе красавицей. А ты не думал, что она отводит глаза, когда кажется уродиной?  
Хёрвард открыл рот. Закрыл. И так и не придумал, что сказать. 

Хёрвард слизнул с губы соленый пот и налег на рычаг, раздувающий мехи. Пламя в странном Вёлундовом горне уже ревело, жарко было, как в Муспелльхейме. Про себя Хёрвард проклинал хитрого дверга самыми черными проклятиями, но понимал, что сам вделся в это дело – никто не заставлял его предлагать помощь и браться за мехи, подносить горючий камень, терпеть жару и боль в мышцах. Счет времени Хёрвард давно потерял, и на ногах его держала только гордость.  
Снаружи пролетел день, солнце утонуло в море – и только тогда его сменила Колокольчик. Она вышла из каменной стены, поставила у очага здоровенный узел, от которого сытно пахло съестным, и перехватила рычаг. Пёрышко, если и заметил это, то вида не подал.  
Хёрвард напился воды, зачерпнув ковшиком из кадки, которую сам же утром и наполнил, натаскав воды из ледяного ключа, остаток вылил за шиворот и плеснул на лицо.  
Пёрышко продолжал ковать, словно и не заметил перемены, разве что покрикивать перестал, видно, Колокольчик поддавала жару как нужно.  
– Иди поешь, – сказала Колокольчик Хёрварду. – Вон, на столе лежит, матушка велела отнесть.  
Ага, подумал Хёрвард, вот так отведаешь двергского каменного хлеба или рудного пива, так и останешься в горе, стену подпирать. Но лепешки в узелке были просто ячменными лепешками, а в обычном глиняном горшке с крышкой, каких у каждой хозяйки по десятку, вкусно пахло еще теплое варево.  
– Это из чего? – подозрительно спросил Хёрвард.  
– Ешь давай, – не отрывая взгляда от раскаляющейся в горне полосы, бросил Пёрышко. – Грибная похлебка это, вкусная.  
Хёрвард помедлил. Грибы – троллья еда, это все знают. Но вот словене их едят, Хёрвард сам видел. Вздохнув, он запустил ложку в горшок. Похлебка и правда оказалась вкусной. Хёрвард отъел четверть, отложил ложку, снова закрыл горшок крышкой и завернул в полотно. Потом вздохнул и встал рядом с Колокольчик качать мехи.  
Когда в следующий раз Хёрвард отошел от горна, снаружи была уже ночь. Над Рудной Горой вдали плыл тоненький месяц, бросал в морские волны, в мелкую зыбь пригоршню серебра. Хёрвард вышел из кузни и вдохнул сладкий прохладный воздух.  
– Устал? – спросила Колокольчик откуда-то из-под локтя.  
– А ты?  
– Немножко.  
– А он что же? Даже поесть не отошел.  
– Пёрышко сражается сейчас, – сказала Колокольчик. – Как отойти?  
Хёрвард содрогнулся. Кузнечное дело выходило совсем не таким простым, каким казалось ему раньше. Конечно, не каждый кузнец водится с двергами и кует оружие из небесного железа.  
– Странно, – сказал он. – В конунговой усадьбе должны слышать грохот и видеть дым. А никто не приплыл посмотреть, что тут творится.  
Колокольчик недобро хихикнула.  
– Они боятся, Гест. Боятся даже тени Вёлунда, даже воспоминаний о нем. Иди, отдохни. Мы вдвоем справимся. И помни – я тебе благодарна за то, что ты помогаешь Пёрышку. Я-то не могла днем прийти.  
Хёрвард кивнул – что сказать, он не знал.

Проснулся Хёрвард, когда солнце склонилось на закат. Сквозь прорехи в кровле проникали солнечные лучи, прорезали сумрак как золотые нити. С трудом, сдерживая стоны, Хёрвард поднялся с соломы, служившей постелью, видно, еще Вёлунду, и увидел рядом Пёрышко. Тот лежал, свернувшись клубочком, и спокойно спал. Умыться как следует он с утра, видать, не смог, так и спал чумазый, в полосах сажи – она ему и в волосы набилась, и даже белые брови и ресницы зачернила.  
Хёрвард поднялся, с трудом распрямляясь и передвигая ноги, подошел к горну. Из угасшего зева еще несло жаром. А на наковальне в широком столбе солнечного света сиял копейный наконечник. Хёрвард смотрел на него, не в силах отвести взгляд, хотя наконечник был так ярок, что, казалось, выжигал свое отражение на дне его глаз. Страшно было даже подумать, что кто-то отважится взять эту вещь в руки.  
Хёрвард так и не осмелился к ему прикоснуться.  
Выйдя из кузни, Хёрвард поглядел на полную народа усадьбу на берегу фьорда, на медную щетку сосен на хребте Рудной горы и на пальцах стал считать дни. Получалось, что из отпущенных ему трех дней и ночей прошло два, и полтора из них он провел на Севарстёде. Надо было возвращаться, чтобы успеть за оставшиеся пол-дня, ночь и еще от утра до полудня найти Хеммель.


	4. Фрама, огнезмей

Хёрвард спал крепко. Ему что-то снилось, но он ничего не помнил, кроме того, что Торбьёрн, Тормундов племянник, тряс его за плечо и кричал: "Просыпайся, ярл, беда!" Хёрвард подскочил и стал искать рукоять мехов – жарко было, как возле Вёлундова горна, но тут Хёрвард открыл глаза и увидел гостевую пристройку усадьбы, полную горького дыма. И жарко было точно как в кузне.  
"Пожар!" – сообразил Хёрвард и поспешно сгреб пояс и сапоги, схватил меч. Обулся уже на дворе, проснулся толком там же. Хирдманы выскакивали из гостевого дома кто как, но все с оружием. Кто-то ткнул Хёрварду в руки его щит: “Держи, ярл!”  
Над усадьбой полыхало ало-золотое зарево, трещало пламя, летели хлопья пепла. Отовсюду валил черный едучий дым. Женщины тащили детей, какие-то узлы, мужчины хватали оружие, но Хёрвард быстро сообразил, что это не нападение – все не так, не видать чужаков, да и кто бы стал нападать ночью?  
А потом он увидел дракона. Он не был огромным, как Фафнир из сказаний. Просто ящерица с растопыренными гребнями, только очень большая. Ящерица в сверкающей золотом чешуе раскрыла зубастую пасть и выпустила струю пламени. От визга и криков Хёрвард чуть не оглох.  
Ящерица повела из стороны в сторону угловатой головой, мигнула и облизнулась длинным лиловым языком.  
Над ухом азартно засопел Торбьёрн:  
– Нападем, ярл! Если все вместе навалимся…  
– Броню нечем пробивать. Не возьмет его наше оружие. Давай, женщин отведите подальше. К кораблю отходите, в воду он не сунется.  
– А ты?  
– Я к конунгу. Я знаю, чем взять змея.  
Торбьёрн махнул рукой, и люди побежали. В другое время Хёрвард бы почувствовал гордость от того, что ему верят и слушаются. Но сейчас было некогда.  
На главном дворе было светло от пожара, как днем, под ноги то и дело попадались куски дерна – дракон разворотил крышу дружинного дома и теперь ворочался там, внутри, и кто-то вопил страшным, нечеловеческим голосом, а потом вопль оборвался. Стена вспучилась, разломилась, и сверкающий дракон выбрался из развалин. Из зубов у него торчало что-то темное, корчилось и размахивало… руками? Дракону, видно, надоело шевеление в пасти, и он сжал челюсти. Наземь шлепнулась верхняя часть туловища, дернулась и затихла в луже крови.  
Хёрвард прижался к стене, надеясь, что тварь его не заметит. Меч был бесполезен, копье осталось в гостевом доме… тут его дернули сзади за рубаху:  
– Хёрвард ярл!  
Он оглянулся. Позади стоял Асгрим, один из его хирдманов, встрепанный и босиком, но с мечом на поясе и щитом за плечами. В руках он держал хёрвардов лук и тул со стрелами.  
Хёрвард схватил лук, выдернул три стрелы и выглянул из своего укрытия.  
Страшная ящерица его не заметила. Она смотрела туда, где перед дверями своего дома стоял конунг Нидуд – в золоченой броне, с длинным словенским щитом и мечом в руке. Клинок его меча был непростым – он слишком ярко и ровно сиял.  
Это меч Вёлунда – понял вдруг Хёрвард. Нидуд забрал меч себе, но оружие альвов не то, что людское...  
– Что тебе нужно здесь, змей? – прокричал Нидуд.  
Ящерица высунула язык, втянула обратно и прошипела:  
– С-с-золото!  
– Оно мое! Убирайся, червь, тебе не будет поживы!  
И Хёрвард с ужасом увидел, что ящерица улыбается.  
Но почему? Меч альвов пробивает драконью чешую, дракон не может сжечь владельца золота, чтобы не навлечь на себя неудачи, ему придется приблизится...  
Пышущее кузнечным жаром, покрытое зеркально сияющей чешуей тело проскользило мимо Хёрварда. Нидуд прянул вперед, закрываясь щитом, и ударил мечом под переднюю лапу ящера, туда, где чешуя мельче и слабее. Меч вылетел из его руки, удар лапы отбросил конунга в сторону.  
– Глупетсссс...  
Из жаркой пасти вылетел длинный прямой язык и ударил Нидуда в лицо, словно копье. От дикого вопля, в котором не осталось ничего человеческого, стало больно ушам. Ящер провернул язык в кровавой дыре и принялся вылизывать оттуда что-то бело-красное, жуткое.  
Хёрвард наложил стрелу на тетиву, поднял лук. Ящерица прикрыла глаза и лакомилась. Оставалось ждать, пока она приоткроет глаз – и не промахнуться.  
– Фрама! – голос, звонкий, как серебряный рог, пронзил треск пламени и отдалившиеся крики людей.  
Дракон поднял голову.  
Перед ним снова стоял человек. Ни щита, ни брони.  
– Ххто с-зоветтт меня? – прошипел полный злобы голос.  
У Хёрварда язык прилип к небу. Он не мог даже крикнуть – беги, Пёрышко, спасайся! Зачем Пёрышко заговорил с драконом? В руках у кузнеца было копье с нестерпимо сияющим наконечником. Вот оно что, ему нужно, чтобы Фрама поднял голову... Но если он промахнется или не удержит древко... Он отпустил стрелу. Тетива больно хлопнула по запястью. Попасть в блестящий черный глаз было труднее, чем в тот круг на столбе, но Хёрвард промахнулся лишь чуть-чуть. Стрела застряла между встопорщенными чешуйками над глазом. Дракон мотнул башкой, стряхивая ее, и приподнялся, разворачиваясь.  
Кузнец бросился вперед. Дракон взревел. Перекрывая пожар, вопли, панику, оглушая – он ревел в ярости и отчаянии, мотал головой, елозил телом, но человек налегал на копье всем весом, вгоняя его все глубже между разошедшимися чешуями. Хёрвард выстрелил еще раз – стрела клюнула в гущу вставших дыбом чешуек, и темная кровь потекла из-под нее, заливая глаз. Дракон попытался изогнуть толстую шею, чтобы достать, выкусить из-под лапы врага, но шея не гнулась, метался длинный язык – и Хёрвард не видел, попадает он по Пёрышку или нет, а потом дракон упал набок, в агонии ломая все кругом, и замер. Хёрвард осторожно, боком, кашляя от пыли, каменной крошки и чада, пробрался к разметанному крыльцу. Среди вывороченных камней лежало изломанное тело конунга, и Хёрвард боялся увидеть Пёрышко рядом с ним.  
Золотой драконий жар угасал, яркие чешуи тускнели, только края их еще горели золотом. Из-под передней лапы торчало древко копья – оно поразило чудовище точно в сердце. Пёрышко сидел под торчащей лапой с растопыренными когтями. Он был весь перемазан в саже, по лицу текла кровь, рубашка на плече разорвана и тоже в крови, но он был жив. Хёрвард помог ему встать.  
– Ты цел? – спросил он, лишь бы что-то сказать.  
Глаза Пёрышка вдруг испуганно распахнулись, и он закричал:  
– Нет! Стой! Не ходи!  
Хёрвард обернулся.  
Лиловая горячая полоса стрельнула прямо у него над плечом, вонзилась в грудь женщине, окруженной белым сиянием, – и тут же обвисла, потеряв смертоносную твердость.  
Пёрышко обеими руками провернул копье и вырвал его из раны. Хлестнула черная горячая кровь – Хёрвард едва успел закрыть лицо локтем. Драконья кровь пахла вовсе не кровью, а раскаленным железом и сгорающим в топке углем. Теперь Фрама-огнезмей был окончательно мертв, его туша просела, словно плоть обратилась в тесто и стекла с костей внутри серой тусклой шкуры.  
Пожар как-то резко пошел на спад, словно бушующее пламя поддерживала жизнь дракона, и пламя умерло вместе с ним.  
Стали слышны голоса. Хёрвард оглянулся.  
Над женщиной все еще сиял слабый ореол – на груди, на руках, и горел яркой белизной наконечник брошенного рядом копья. Пёрышко силился поднять женщину на руки – и не мог.  
Затопотали сапоги.  
– Фру Бёдвильд! – крикнул знакомый голос – кто-то из здешних хирдманов. – Фру Бёдвильд!  
Хёрвард подошел тоже.  
Дочь Нидуда лежала навзничь, как уложил ее удар драконьего жала, и ее лицо было молодым и спокойным. Темные косы растрепались, хангерок распахнулся и сполз на сторону, и ровным мягким светом сияли ее ожерелье и зарукавья, сработанные альвом.


	5. Золото альвов

Наутро все в разоренной усадьбе ходили, как хмельные, слышался женский плач – дракон убил и покалечил многих хирдманов и работников, Ингъяльд ярл был ранен. В женском доме обряжали фру Бёдвильд, и Хёрвард туда не совался. Ему хватало других дел. Он внезапно оказался тут главным. Сигвард ярл и его брат Вермунд привыкли всегда и во всем слушать конунга – но конунга не было, и они не знали, что делать. Хозяйка усадьбы тоже была мертва, а ее дочь никто не видел.  
Хёрвард велел готовить богатое погребение и чинить сломанное, отдавал распоряжения и совсем было забыл о Хеммель и ее условии. Не до нее было. Впрочем, он несколько раз вспоминал о Пёрышке, но так и не собрался послать за ним кого-нибудь.  
И только когда он распорядился найти Хеммель, он словно в стену ударился – на него смотрели в молчаливом недоумении. И он вспомнил, вспомнил проклятое условие. До полудня, когда истекал срок, было еще время, и Хёрвард решил сам обойти усадьбу.  
В женском доме было тихо и почти никого не было. Из прорезанных под кровлей окошек били косые столбы света. Хёрвард обошел ткацкий станок с брошенным на середине полотном и увидел госпожу Бёдвильд. Ее уже облачили в лучшие одежды и положили на погребальные носилки. Шитые золотом цветные шелка и подбитый соболиным мехом плащ не затмевали ее красоты, и Хёрвард ощутил вдруг смерть этой женщины, которую он едва знал, как потерю. Что-то ушло вместе с ней и оставило в груди сосущую пустоту. В головах носилок виднелась темная фигура. Заслышав шаги Хёрварда, она шевельнулась.  
– Пёрышко? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
– Знаешь, – Пёрышко не обратил внимания на вопрос, – а если бы это был не огнезмей, а кто-то вроде Фафнира или линдворм – она бы его задержала. Они боятся света альвов, но Фрама был огнезмей, он не боялся…  
Хёрвард вспомнил сияние вокруг лица и рук Бёдвильд тогда, ночью – ясный свет от золота альвов, от подарка Вёлунда..  
– Ее должны похоронить как воина. Обещай, что так и сделаешь, сын конунга!  
Хёрвард кивнул. Ему было неловок заговаривать о деле, но время-то шло, и он решился.  
– Я ищу Хеммель, – сказал он. – Ты обещал подсказать, как ее найти.  
– Ты вспомнил о том, что срок на исходе?  
– Да, – честно ответил Хёрвард. – Но она осталась единственной, она наследница, это она должна тут распоряжаться, а не я, я же не знаю…  
– Чтобы распоряжаться, найди фру Гудрун, жену Сигварда ярла.  
– Послушай… – Хёрвард подошел ближе. – Это ведь ее деда и мать убил дракон. Это она должна сидеть здесь, а не ты. И… ты обещал.  
Пёрышко вздохнул.  
– Пока тебе не будет нужна сама Хеммель – ты не узнаешь ее, даже если она будет стоять прямо перед тобой.  
Пёрышко встал, подхватил свое копье и плотнее завернулся в темный, до пят, плащ из какой-то ряднины.  
– Пойдем, Хёрвард сын Торварда, там уже все собрались.

В конунговом доме и правда было полно народу. Во главе сидел Ингьяльд ярл, половину его лица закрывала повязка, рядом стояли трое его сыновей, самый младший из которых был на пяток зим старше Хёрварда. Его собственные хирдманы во главе с Тормундом сгрудились в левом углу, вокруг того места, где обычно сидел Хёрвард. Тут были не только ярлы и хирдманы, но и какие-то бонды, которых Хёрвард до сего дня не видел, и женщины.  
Стоило Хёрварду войти, как все умолкли и уставились на него.  
– Слава Хёрварду ярлу, победителю дракона! – крикнул кто-то, и тут же хор голосов подхватил: – Слава! Слава!  
Хёрвард опешил, и, когда крики утихли, сказал, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал твердо и его было слышно всем:  
– Это не я убил дракона. Это ваш кузнец.  
– Какой кузнец? – спросил Сигвард ярл.  
Он смотрел вовсе не за спину Хёрварду, а на человека, которого Хёрвард принял за одного из бондов – рослого, кряжистого, с рыжеватой бородой. Рядом с ним стояли еще двое, и всякий сразу бы сказал, что это его сыновья.  
– Тот, чья кузница позади усадьбы, – объяснил Хёрвард, злясь, что не знает имени.  
В зале наступила тишина. Все снова смотрели на Хёрварда, но как-то странно, и он, окончательно обозлившись, развернулся, схватил Пёрышко за плечи и вытолкал перед собой.  
– Вот победитель дракона! Клянусь глазом Одина и молотом Тора!  
Словно порыв ветра пронесся среди людей. Пёрышко шагнул вперед, и его нелепый плащ остался в руках у Херварда.  
Хёрварду показалось, что рядом с ним ударила молния. Явись сюда валькирия,– он не был бы так поражен.  
Вместо Пёрышка вперед шагнула Хеммель. В ее руке было копье Белое Пламя, белые рукава сияли в сумраке, и ярче звезды горел белый самоцвет во лбу. Не глядя по сторонам, она прошла вперед и села на пустующее место конунга.  
– Хельги! Принеси мне меч, который лежит под рукой мертвого конунга, – сказала она, обращаясь к кому-то из хирдманов.  
Тот сорвался с места и убежал.  
– Сигвард ярл!  
Тот нерешительно кивнул – мол, слушаю.  
– Вели положить в курган моей матери коня и мое прежнее копье.  
Люди зашептались. Хеммель не шевельнулась.  
– Бёдвильд дочь Нидуда погибла в сражении, – сказала Хеммель тем же стальным непререкаемым голосом. – И вы сделаете так, как я говорю. Ингъяльд ярл!  
– Да, йомфру?  
– Раскрой сокровищницу и раздай золото и серебро тем, кто остался без родни нынче ночью. Кроме золота Вёлунда – оно моё!  
Вернулся хирдман, почтительно неся меч. Хеммель взяла его, выдвинула клинок из ножен, посмотрелась в него, как в зеркало.  
– Меч Вёлунда я тоже забираю. Никому из вас он не по руке.  
Воздух в зале звенел, как перед грозой. Хёрвард видел, что люди Свитьода ошеломлены и в смятении, и что Хеммель захватила власть над их умами внезапно, что она не искала сторонников и не подкупала ярлов, не давала обещаний – и никто не знал, чего ждать от нее после смерти конунга. Ну вот, узнали.  
– Теперь последнее, – сказала Хеммель. – Хёрвард сын Торварда!  
Все взоры уперлись в Хёрварда, как копья.  
– Полдень настанет, когда солнце осветит середину чертога, – сказала Хеммель. – Выполнил ли ты третье мое условие?  
Полоса света из распахнутых дверей уже подбиралась к середине, еще немного – и она отметит срок уговора.  
– Нет, – сказал Хёрвард, и снова среди собравшихся пронесся порыв ветра – быстрый шепот, возгласы удивления. – Я не нашел тебя, Хеммель дочь Вёлунда, потому что искал не тебя. Ты стреляешь из лука лучше меня и бегаешь быстрее, и выиграл я обманом.  
– Ты сражался с драконом и отведал его крови. Ты будешь видеть то, что сокрыто, и слышать то, что утаено. Если ты останешься на Свитьоде и тинг выберет тебя конунгом – так тому и быть, – сказала Хеммель и встала.  
Свет из дверей дополз до середины и протянулся к Хеммель. От него вспыхнул наконечник копья, самоцвет в тонком обруче, запылали белым пламенем кудри Хеммель, ее лицо стало словно бы прозрачным, сияющим, в чертах проступило сходство с Бёдвильд, глаза засияли.  
“Полдень”, – мелькнуло в голове Хёрварда.  
– Моё имя – Сванхвит! – произнесла Хеммель ясным, хрустальным голосом и шагнула вперед. Хлопнули широкие рукава, словно крылья, все зажмурились от нестерпимого сияния, а когда открыли глаза – никого не было посреди чертога.

**Author's Note:**

> Хирдман – дружинник  
> Трэль – раб, невольник  
> Дверги – в русском переводе Эдды карлики, цверги  
> Гест – "гость" (др.-исл.).  
> хангерок – часть женского костюма, подобие сарафана из двух полотнищ, скрепленных фибулами  
> линдворм – двуногий крылатый дракон  
> Хеммель – от норв. hemmeligh, "тайный, скрытый"  
> Сванхвит – "Лебяжье-белая"


End file.
